Just a Partner, right? I Don't think so
by Bakagami d'Lefi 003
Summary: Petra yang berhasil bergabung dengan squad Levi—divisi dua investigasi, tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan biasa pada misi di hari pertamanya, sehingga Levi harus terus berada di sisinya, melindunginya. Bahkan untuk hari-hari ke depannya. Ia bersyukur. Namun di sisi lain, penyesalan tak terelakkan. Warn : AU, IC/OOC, RC as Division Investigate, CharaDeath (Bad)ErenMikasa. Ch 2 Update!
1. New Entered Member

_Petra mungkin memang salah satu lulusan terbaik yang berhasil bergabung dengan _squad_ Levi—divisi dua investigasi, yang merupakan impiannya sejak dulu. Tetapi bagaimana jika Ia tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan biasa pada misi di hari pertamanya, sehingga Levi harus terus berada di sisinya untuk melindunginya, bahkan untuk hari-hari ke depannya? Di suatu sisi, itu membuatnya bersyukur. Namun di sisi lain, penyesalan tak bisa terelakkan._

* * *

**Shingeki No Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**This fanfiction is belong to me.**

**.**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, IC/OOC, (miss)typo, RivaillexPetra, Erwin's POV for the first chapter. Recon Corps (Levi's Squad) as Second Division on Investigate.**

**.**

**(I just write what inside my brain. I don't get any profit by this fanfiction. If you don't like, don't force yourself to read it.)**

**Enjoy Reading, Minna!**

* * *

**_Erwin's PoV_**

.

.

Aku memandangnya dari ujung ke ujung—mulai dari rambut pirang oranye miliknya, sampai ujung kaki. Ia mungkin merasa canggung, maka dari itu Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Siapa namamu?" Aku bertanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatapku seraya berujar, "Petra Raal. Anda bisa memanggil saya Petra, komandan. Mohon bantuannya," setelah itu, Ia membungkuk hormat. Aku tersenyum sejenak.

"Petra? Nama yang bagus untuk seorang polisi utusan terbaik sepertimu." Pujiku sejenak. Kulihat, Ia tersenyum sampai-sampai bola matanya menyipit. "Terimakasih untuk pujiannya, komandan." jawabnya. Oh iya, aku sampai dibuatnya lupa tentang arah percakapan kami yang sebenarnya. Dengan segera, aku mengulas senyum wibawa milikku.

Ah, kebetulan sekali! Tiba-tiba saja, Ia lewat di depan kami. Kukira Ia hendak menuangkan kopi seduhan Hanji ke cangkir kecilnya, lagi. Sekedar untuk menghilangkan kantuk ataupun pusing. "Levi!" seruku. Ia menoleh dengan wajah datarnya itu. Dengan alis yang bertautan, tentunya. Entah kenapa, imej itu selalu dibawanya kemana saja. Tak bosan, eh?

Aku kembali memandang Petra, sedikit memaksakan senyum. Ia menganggukkan kepala pirangnya, mengerti akan isyaratku. Padahal, aku belum berbicara apapun padanya. Tak salah lagi kalau Ia bisa terpilih masuk ke squad Levi dengan mudahnya. Rupanya aku sudah mengerti sekarang.

"Apa?" Uh-Oh. Sepertinya, orang yang barusan bersuara itu merasa terlupakan oleh kami. Ia memperbaiki posisinya berdiri, menghadapku. Lalu tetap dengan wajah datarnya, Ia menambahkan, "Kau memanggilku tadi, kan, Erwin? Kenapa tak langsung saja? Cepat bicara. Kau membuang-buang waktuku saja, _tch_."

Ah, benar juga. Tapi mengapa Ia mendadak menjadi secerewet itu? Tumben sekali.

Dengan tarikan napas berat sebelumnya, aku berujar, "Ada anggota baru. Mungkin kau sudah mendengar kabar ini sebelumnya. Dia akan masuk _squad_-mu nantinya," Sambil sesekali memandang Petra dengan ujung mata, lalu menyikut Levi, aku menambahkan, "Dia termasuk salah satu lulusan terbaik dalam seleksi langsung sebagai utusan, kau tahu." Levi mendengarkan dengan seksama. Walaupun wajahnya datar begitu, aku cukup paham bahwa Ia benar-benar tertarik.

"Mulai sekarang, kau berada di bawah perintahku, _pirang_." Levi buka suara. Kulihat, Ia membuat Petra agak tersentak pada kata terakhir yang diucapkannya sebagai kata ganti untuk nama panggilan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, lalu berujar. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dia memang begitu. Seenaknya saja mengganti nama panggilan seseorang," dan sontak saja, aku dihadiahi tatapan tajam nan menusuk Levi yang menyeramkan. Kelihatannya, walaupun sudah terbiasa sekalipun, kadang aku juga merinding jika ditatap terus-terusan seperti itu.

Petra menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian aku menepuk pundaknya. "Bagus. Semoga beruntung!" ujarku, lalu melenggang berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Nyatanya tidak berjalan seperti niatku tadi. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa sekarang aku masih duduk canggung di salah satu meja kerja yang berada paling sudut dari ruangan ini, sesekali menundukkan kepala pirangku ini—karena terlalu tinggi, mungkin. Mencoba memantau tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dari jarak jauh, tentunya.

Sejauh ini, mereka masih diam. "Nah," kulihat, Levi tak tahan dengan suasana canggung mereka. Mungkin, karena itulah Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk bicara duluan, heh. "Siapa namamu?" lanjutnya. Sepertinya mulai terlihat seru, heh—AKH!

Kurasakan sebuah bogem mentah baru saja melayang, mengantam kepala dengan rambut kuning setengah tercukurku ini. Aku menoleh, dan kudapati seorang Hanji Zoe dengan kepalan tangan di depan wajahnya yang ceria.—tunggu, ceria?! Itu berarti…

"Bersiaplah, semuanya! Ada kasus menarik yang telah menghampiriku hari ini, kalian tahu?" teriaknya tak tanggung-tanggung, membongkar penyamaranku –yang sebenarnya sudah gagal- ini. Aku memijit-mijit pelan pelipisku, frustasi. Kenapa Ia malah muncul di saat yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang ini?

"Eh? Ada apa, Erwin? Kenapa diam saja?" Baiklah. Sekarang dia menatapku—menuntutku, minta jawaban. Segera kuangkat kepalaku, menepis segala rasa malas yang sekejap saja menyerang benakku, entah kenapa.

Lalu dengan wibawa yang telah kupegang seutuhnya, aku berujar. Memberikan komando. "Bersiaplah, semuanya. Ini perintah!" sudut mataku sempat menangkap bahwa Levi sedang memandangku, lagi-lagi dengan wajah datar dan alis berkerutnya itu. Tak lupa, Petra dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit bingung, sekaligus siaga.

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanggapku terhadap wajah bingungnya itu. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya sedikit, lalu membuka mulutnya. "Engg, _ano_… Kemana anggota lainnya, komandan?" Aku tersenyum, anak ini benar-benar seorang pengamat situasi, rupanya.

"Anggota khusus squad Levi lainnya, Erd dan Gunther sedang menjalankan misi pengejaran khusus, Mike sedang dalam pengawasannya terhadap target dari client yang melapor kemarin." Aku mengambil jeda, lagi. "Sudah kujawab. Ada lagi?" Ia tersenyum, lalu mengangguk patuh. "Dimengerti, komandan!"

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum, kemudian menoleh ke samping. Memandang Hanji yang masih terlihat sangat ceria dengan rona di pipinya. Aku memantapkan diriku untuk berujar pelan, "Err… Ngomong-ngomong, kali ini kita dapat kasus seperti apa?" Dan sukses, pertanyaan itu membuatnya nyengir.

"Kasus biasa di atas segala kasus biasa yang sering kita tangani, hehe." Lancar sekali Ia menjawab dengan akhiran tawa yang aneh seperti itu. Oh, perasaanku mulai tidak enak sekarang.

"Rencana perampokan Bank," lanjutnya.

Semuanya bungkam. Satu komentar dari Levi, "_Mainstream_ di atas _mainstream_." Ia lalu menyelipkan senjata seadanya, lalu mengenakan jaket kulitnya. Kemudian Ia memandang Petra singkat, "Apakah persiapanmu sudah selesai?" Petra mengangguk. "Bagus!" mereka—dipimpin oleh Levi- lalu melenggang keluar ruangan, dibarengi dengan langkah Levi yang sempat terhenti, kembali menoleh ke belakang, menatap kami dengan tatapan datar anehnya itu.

"Dimana lokasi tepatnya?" Ia bertanya. "Bank Rakyat _Shiganshina_, Levi." Ia mengangguk. "Siap, laksanakan." Ujarnya, masih dengan wajah datar anehnya yang sama sekali tak menampakkan raut cerah, sekali saja. Acuh tak acuh, Levi meneruskan langkahnya dengan Petra yang mengekor sigap di belakangnya.

Aku masih memandang punggung Levi. Bagaimana bisa aku menjinakkannya waktu itu? Ahh, kadang aku jadi tidak mengerti secara signifikan, tapi tetap saja itu terjadi. Akulah yang memegang komando dan tanggung jawab terbesar di antara mereka. Dan saat sisi kemanusiaan dapat berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, memikirkan alasan baik dari para pelaku sebagai latar belakang memang diperbolehkan, namun perhitungan sebenarnya adalah mereka—jauh lebih banyak, dirugikan atas perbuatan tersebut. Itulah tugas utama.

"Divisi Dua _Recon Corps_, tak salah kau menaruhnya pada bagian investigasi, Erwin. Levi tak banyak bacot dan langsung bertindak, seperti prediksi sekejapmu sebelumnya." Suara Hanji membuatku menoleh. Aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku, lalu menjawabnya. "Begitulah. Ayo, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kita lakukan, Hanji."

Aku menoleh sedikit, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin mendengar latar belakangnya secara detail." Hanji kembali tersenyum lebar. Oh, kukira, di sinilah masalah yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

(Author's note) : Di fanfic ini, penempatan latarnya dominan berada di gedung _Recon Corps _yang _notabene_-nya adalah sebuah divisi kepolisian. Penempatan karakter Erwin sebagai _Point of View_ merupakan suatu tantangan tersendiri untuk saya karena karakternya yang sering dibuat melenceng dari yang sebenarnya. Gomen ne, Minna-san!

(Author's bacot) :

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan yang melanda saya sebagai kelas ujian, malah sempet-sempetnya ngetik fic beginian buat _refreshing_, hahh... Bagaiamanapun juga, ide ini melompat-lompat terus di otak karatan saya. Dan pastinya, itu akan membuat saya lebih stress lagi nantinya. Jadi solusinya adalah dengan menuangkannya ke fanfic ini. Saya nekat mencoba terjun ke alur dengan latar kepolisian hanya berbekal informasi dari segelintir orang kepercayaan saya /lirik titan Collosal sama titan abnormal yang lagi goyang oplosan/ padahal mereka modalnya cuman dari pilem-pilem action toh. Yeah, saya juga berminat untuk terjun ke dunia kepolisian—khususnya bagian investigasi nantinya. (Padahal kerjanya diem terus di kamar kalo punya waktu luang!)

Jadi Minna, ini dilanjut apa dibiarin? /salah/ Ini dilanjut apa dihapus? (Saya udah ngetik setengah _chapter_ selanjutnya buat jaga-jaga, sih... /maksudlu apaan coba/)

Review anda sangat menentukan, arigatou.

Sign,

Delfiana Dei


	2. Jangan Membuatku Seperti Ini

_Petra mungkin memang salah satu lulusan terbaik yang berhasil bergabung dengan _squad_ Levi—divisi dua investigasi, yang merupakan impiannya sejak dulu. Tetapi bagaimana jika Ia tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan biasa pada misi di hari pertamanya, sehingga Levi harus terus berada di sisinya untuk melindunginya, bahkan untuk hari-hari ke depannya? Di suatu sisi, itu membuatnya bersyukur. Namun di sisi lain, penyesalan tak bisa terelakkan._

* * *

**Shingeki No Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**This fanfiction is belong to me.**

**.**

**Warning : Alternate Universe, IC/OOC, (miss)typo, Rivaille x Petra, (Bad)Eren & Mikasa, Chara death, Third's PoV for the second chapter. Recon Corps (Levi's Squad) as Second Division on Investigate.**

**.**

**(I just write what inside my brain. I don't get any profit by this fanfiction. If you don't like, don't force yourself to read it.)**

**Enjoy Reading, Minna!**

* * *

**_Third's POV_**

.

.

.

Pria bersurai cokelat gelap dengan wajah nan _stoic_-nya itu berjalan rapi, sedikit mengendap, siaga dengan pistol laras pendek di genggamannya. Walaupun Ia sudah sangat sering menangani kasus perampokan _bank_—seperti saat ini, tetap saja konsentrasinya diperlukan. "Fokus, _pirang._" Ujarnya santai, namun sigap. Gadis pirang di sampingnya—Petra, mengangguk patuh.

Ia lalu berjalan dengan tempo yang lebih cepat, menuju tempat dimana kedua pelaku telah berhasil dipojokkan dengan todongan moncong pistol dan jari-jari yang telah siap di tempatnya untuk menarik pelatuk. Levi bisa melihat, di ujung sana ada sepasang pelaku dengan pakaian sederhana mereka, tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya. Satu dengan wajah pasrah, kedua alisnya bertautan—tanda bahwa Ia menyesali perbuatannya itu. Namun satu lagi dengan wajah datar, hampir tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali.

Levi memicingkan matanya, menatap salah satu dari mereka –yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan- dengan tatapan serius. sepertinya tak terlihat sedikitpun bahwa gadis yang tengah ditatapnya itu sedang goyah. Malahan, Ia tak bisa menemukan ekspresi tersirat apapun dari pandangan kosong—namun fokus, milik gadis itu.

"T-tolong lepaskan aku, kumohon."

Terdengar suara merintih dari sebelah kiri, tempat pelaku ketiga yang belum dapat dilumpuhkan, sedang menjalankan aksinya. Menyandra salah seorang pelanggan bank yang terlalu lamban dalam mengevakuasi dirinya sendiri.

"Eren!" pemuda berambut kuning cerah—salah satu dari keduanya yang telah berhasil dilumpuhkan berseru, memanggil nama pemuda bersurai cokelat berantakan—temannya itu, yang sedang menodongkan pistol laras pendek ke pelipis sang sandra.

"Jangan bergerak! Atau kutarik pelatuknya!" Ia berteriak sambil memejamkan matanya, memantapkan hati untuk apa yang barusan diteriakinya itu. Levi kembali memandang salah seorang dari mereka—yang tadi, sambil bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. '_Gadis sepertinya itu, kenapa cepat sekali dilumpuhkan?_' Namun, Ia dapat melihat perubahan garis sudut matanya, yang terlihat sangat khawatir akan keselamatan rekan lainnya yang belum dilumpuhkan.

Levi mengangkat sedikit telapak tangannya—memberi aba-aba untuk menahan tindakan anak buahnya. Membuat Petra sedikit menoleh ke arahnya, namun dalam sepersekian detik kembali fokus ke depan.

Dan sekarang, Levi dapat melihat mimik serius dari perempuan-tanpa-ekspresi tadi, sedang memejamkan matanya. Dan lalu, Ia menerjang habis-habisan segerombol polisi di depan yang sedang membekuknya bersama rekannya dengan sedikit teknik bertarung. Dugaan Levi benar.

Gadis itu tidaklah lemah.

Dan sekejap saja, Ia berhasil membebaskan dirinya dan rekannya dari bekukan polisi-polisi yang berada di sana. Dan sekarang, Ia terlihat dalam posisi memunggungi rekan bersurai cokelatnya, mungkin melindungi.

"Jangan bertindak sembrono, Eren." Ujarnya pelan, membuat rekan dibelakangnya mengatupkan matanya erat-erat sembari menunduk, enggan dimarahi. Bahkan oleh saudara angkatnya sekalipun.

Levi diam. Walau pelan, Ia masih dapat mendengarnya. Namun suara Petra di sampingnya membuatnya menoleh. "Komandan, kami menunggu perintah anda." Dan lagi, membuatnya sadar bahwa jumlah pasukan yang diterjun lapangkan memang sedikit, karena kasus ini tergolong kasus yang sangat mudah. Sepertinya mereka telah melakukan sedikit kesalahan—Tidak. Levi masih bisa menanganinya.

Levi membuka mulutnya, "Evakuasi para pelanggan _bank_ lainnya yang terlalu lamban menyelamatkan diri. Amankan rekan rambut kuning mereka itu bersama sandra yang tengah berada di genggamannya. Namun hindari gadis _stoic_ itu, dia kuat. Aku dan Petra yang akan mengatasinya." Ia berujar mantap. Dan dalam waktu singkat, para anak buah segera menganggukkan kepalanya, lantas menjawab dengan lantang, "Siap, laksanakan!"

Levi dan Petra berjalan siaga menuju kedua pelaku utama yang tersisa, karena pelaku lainnya sudah terlanjur pasrah dan diborgol begitu saja oleh para anak buah yang bertindak cepat. Dengan sigap, gadis-tanpa-ekspresi itu memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung, sedangkan rekannya di belakang mengeratkan cekikannya di leher sang sandra, tak berniat untuk melepaskannya sama sekali—masih dengan moncong pistol yang tertodong di pelipisnya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan sandra, kau atasi perempuan di depan ini. Mengerti?" Levi berujar tanpa menoleh ke arah Petra, pandangannya tetap fokus ke depan, mencoba mencari titik rumpang saat pelaku yang memiliki seorang sandra di tangannya itu lengah barang beberapa detik. Sama halnya, Petra mengangguk sigap, juga tidak menoleh. Kedua maniknya sibuk berkutat dengan tatapan serius gadis dengan teknik bertarung di depannya.

"Hey," Levi berseru. Posisi mereka sekarang tepat berada di depan target. Petra dapat mendengar seruan pelan namun terkesan menusuk itu. Namun, Ia tak menoleh, tetap fokus. _Cari kesempatan saat dia lengah, atau kau sendirilah yang akan dilumpuhkan jika lengah._ Kedua gadis yang saling berhadapan itu berbatin sama. Levi menatap lurus kedua pasang mata yang berbeda itu. Satu menampakkan keberanian yang membara, satunya lagi tajam dan penuh siaga.

Dengan sigap, Petra maju dan mengincar tulang kering, berniat melumpuhkannya untuk sementara. Namun gadis itu dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan mudahnya. Petra sudah menduga bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Ia sempat menangkap raut serius di wajah Levi sebelum gadis ini bisa membebaskan dirinya dari bekukan para polisi tadi. Dan tentunya Ia tahu, itu perintah untuk berhati-hati.

Ia masih terus melancarkan serangan ringan, dan gadis itu terus menghindar dengan tepat. Ia sama sekali belum terlihat melancarkan serangan balik, sampai akhirnya sebuah tinju yang terkepal dengan sempurna—bukan milik Petra, dilayangkan, berniat menghantam wajahnya. Ia menghindar, tapi itu nyaris saja. Kepalan tangan itu hanya mengenai helaian rambut oranye lembut miliknya. Dan dengan fokus, Petra mengincar titik baliknya, hendak mengunci gerakan gadis yang memiliki keterampilan bertarung di depannya ini.

Dan ya, gadis itu telah terpancing untuk melayangkan tinjunya tadi, inilah kesempatan Petra!

Ia langsung saja meraih lengan milik gadis itu, lantas memutarnya ke belakang. Ia membuat gadis itu seolah memunggunginya, lantas menyelipkan kakinya di antara lutut milik lawan tarungnya itu. Dalam sekejap, gadis itu tersungkur di lantai, dengan kungkungan Petra yang menahannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum puasnya barang sedetik, lalu menatap Levi, memperlihatkan kekuatannya barusan. Dan seperti harapannya, terlihat bahwa komandan mudanya itu meliriknya dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit dinaikkan—Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Mikasa!" terdengar seruan dari satu-satunya pelaku yang masih tersisa. Levi bisa menemukan raut keterkejutan yang amat sangat dari wajahnya yang tengah menatap rekannya yang sudah terkulai lemas di lantai. _Kesempatan!_—batin Levi sejenak. Langsung saja Ia menyerang titik lumpuh melalui hempasan kakinya, dan dengan sigap, Ia menyelamatkan sang sandra.

Pemuda itu mencoba bangkit kembali, walaupun Ia tahu bahwa Ia sangat memaksakan dirinya. Dan dengan siaga, Petra menahannya. Melakukan hal yang sama dilakukannya kepada gadis-tanpa-ekspresi tadi. Bedanya, kali ini Ia tidak menyelipkan kakinya. Ia hanya mengukung pergelangan tangan pemuda itu agar Ia tak bisa bergerak lagi. Namun di situlah kesalahannya.

"Tengkuk! Serang tengkuknya, Mikasa!" seruannya itu membuat Petra sekaligus Levi terbelalak. Kenapa Ia tak langsung membuat gadis yang tadinya tersungkur itu kehilangan kesadarannya barang untuk sebentar saja? Kenapa Ia bisa melupakan fakta bahwa gadis itu…

_Kuat._

**BUKK!**

Petra terbelalak. Ia kenal sekali dengan rasa sakit yang satu ini. Perih yang selalu menghunjamnya, beberapa detik sebelum kesadarannya hilang untuk sementara. Tubuhnya terhuyung, menabrak tubuh pemuda bersurai cokelat berantakan yang tadi sempat dikukungnya. Sekarang, Petra-lah yang masuk perangkap. Samar-samar, Ia bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya diangkat perlahan, dan lehernya dicekik pelan. Walau lemah, Ia masih dapat merasakannya. Sarafnya masih berfungsi.

"_Tch!_ Kau telah mengganggu investigasiku! Cepat pergi dan larilah sejauh mungkin." Bentak Levi kepada sandra yang masih berada di pelukannya itu. Dan sekarang, Ia telah menyalahkan seorang sandra karena kelalaiannya sendiri. Namun Levi masih berkutat dengan pikirannya bahwa Petra memang bisa diandalkan. Hanya saja, Ia belum mengetahui titik lemahnya. Rahasia yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh seorang Petra Raal.

"Menyerahlah, _bocah_."

**DORR!**

Hanya dua patah kata itulah yang diucapkannya sebelum jarinya menarik pelatuk dari pistol laras pendek yang berada di genggamannya saat ini. Terlihat darah segar bercucuran dari balik kaos putih yang dikenakan sang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang saat ini sedang membatu, juga sedikit noda darah di seragam Petra. Rupanya sasaran telak yang diniatkan adalah bagian dada kiri, namun diusahakan untuk tidak mencapai jantung.

Bagaimanapun juga, barusan pemuda itu telah menggunakan Petra sebagai tameng jantungnya. Namun dengan perbedaan tinggi yang terlampau di antara mereka, hal itu menyebabkan goresan dalam—yang tidak terlalu fatal, namun sukses membuat Petra mengalami cedera.

Lain halnya dengan pelaku sasaran Levi tadi. Bibirnya seketika memucat pasi. Apa—_yang telah Ia perbuat? _Ibunya bahkan tak pernah mengharapkan hal ini terjadi, cukuplah Ia selamat. Namun tidak dengan perbuatannya barusan. Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan mata yang sama-sama membulat. "Eren! K-kau berdarah, b-banyak sekali…" suaranya bergetar saat gadis itu buka mulut.

Rekannya hanya menggeleng pelan, seraya terlepasnya cengkraman yang menahan Petra. Ia tersungkur ke lantai, begitupun dengan Petra dengan kesadarannya yang belum pulih seutuhnya. Sebenarnya, Ia sudah sadar. Namun rasanya begitu berat, bahkan hanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Badannya juga melemah.

Rekan gadisnya berlutut, mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya, namun pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan bibir yang makin memucat itu terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sambil berseru, "Maafkan aku, Ibu. Maafkan aku," tak tahan, gadis itu membentaknya, "JANGAN MAIN-MAIN, EREN!" Ia merasa bahwa sudut matanya terasa berair. Ia bahkan tak percaya bahwa Ia akan menangis.

"Mungkin aku akan segera bertemu Ayah," ujarnya pelan. Mendengar hal itu membuat rekannya makin menjadi-jadi. "Jangan! K-kalau memang kau akan… T-tidak, aku akan ikut 2bersamamu!" teriaknya. Terdengar suara langkah pelan dari belakangnya, namun itu tidak membuat rekannya menoleh. Ia tetap berkutat dengan pemuda yang sekarang telah bersimbah darah di lantai itu. "Kau benar, dunia memang kejam, Mikasa. Tetaplah hidup, untuk Ibu, dan—untukku." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum kecut untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

**CKREK!**

Sebuah borgol telah terpasang di kedua pergelangan tangannya, bahkan tanpa Ia sadari. Dan Ia juga tidak peduli. Toh, apa artinya lagi hidup ini? Rasanya Ia ingin menangis, sekali lagi. Hanya untuk sekali lagi. Rasanya lebih sekedar dari air mata yang menetes keluar. Lagi, dan lagi, Ia kehilangan keluarga yang di'cintai' untuk selamanya.

"Kau bisa membunuhku. Nanti." Sebuah suara pelan membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Wajahnya kembali datar, pandangannya kosong seperti saat Levi melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Dengan wajah yang tak kalah datarnya, Levi melanjutkan, "Tapi biarkanlah aku hidup barang hanya untuk sementara. Mungkin sampai aku bisa memiliki perasaan kepada seseorang, seperti kau yang mencintainya." Levi memandang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sekarang telah berpindah tangan ke para medis yang menggotongnya menuju mobil Ambulans.

Ia lalu melangkah menuju tempat tersungkurnya Petra sembari berlutut, lalu meraih lengan kanannya yang tidak cedera, lantas membopongnya. Ia tahu bahwa Petra sudah sadar, meski ada beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya. Namun ditelan mentah-mentah rasa penasaran itu, tergantikan oleh seruan kasarnya. "Jangan membuatku menjadi seperti ini, _bodoh._" Petra diam. Namun, Levi tahu bahwa Ia mendengarkannya. Petra sendiri bingung harus merespon apa. Senang, ataukah sedih?

"Lain kali, jangan bertindak sendirian seperti itu. Bahkan jika aku terlalu lamban memberi perintah." Ujar Levi, masih memandang lurus ke depan. Petra sedikit tersentak, namun kembali membisu. Rasanya, otaknya sudah lelah berpikir. Polisi penyergap tambahan yang baru saja tiba langsung memegangi gadis-tanpa-ekspresi yang telah berbalut borgol di pergelangan tangannya itu dengan sigap, sambil menggiringnya menuju mobil.

Levi sedikit mengerti bahwa Ia harus menunggu sampai keadaan Petra benar-benar pulih, untuk membuatnya dapat kembali berbicara. Ia menghela napas beratnya sejenak, sambil membantu Petra masuk ke mobil. Mungkin Ia akan belajar untuk bersabar pada hari-hari yang akan datang. Namun sebuah suara lembut menyadarkannya untuk sejenak.

"Komandan," Ia menoleh ke arah Petra yang mulutnya masih terbuka sedikit, lalu bertanya, "Apa?" berusaha untuk tidak terdengar ketus, tetap saja itu sudah menjadi bawaannya. "Rasanya perih sekali," ujar Petra pelan, sangat pelan—nyaris berbisik. Dan entah dengan dorongan apa, Levi mendekatinya. Lalu merangkulnya erat. Sangat erat.

"Kalau bisa, aku juga ingin merasakannya, _bodoh_." Detik itu, Petra kembali membisu.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

* * *

(_Author's Note_) : di Fanfic ini, saya membuat karakter Petra yang kuat dan tegar, namun dengan satu kelemahan sebagai titik pusatnya. Hanya segelintir orang yang dapat menyadari kelemahan yang umumnya tidak berakibat fatal itu. Namun bagi Petra yang pernah mengalami hal tragis dikarenakan alasannya itu, ini bisa berdampak besar untuk susunan sarafnya yang akan melemah jika mengenai titik itu.

(Author's bacot) :

Gila ini chapter nista banget, ya? Entahlah. Mungkin saya lagi tergila-gila dengan materi biologi tentang '_Sistem Koordinasi Pada Manusia_', juga materi mengenai '_Genetika_', khususnya _kromosom_. Ini penjelasannya gak akurat banget, haha. _Yeah_, saya ngebut buat ngetik _chapter_ yang satu ini. Idenya masih melimpah, sih. Jadi mumpung punya waktu luang, ya diketik aja. Ini juga plotnya hasil diskusi sama _Titan cantik super baik hati_ yang jadi tempat curhat saya sehari-hari, sebagai pengganti si _Bertholdt Hipopotamus_ yang gak muncul seharian di sekolah hari ini dan si _Titan Abnormal_ yang nyuekin saya seharian penuh. Entahlah, mungkin batin mereka sudah lelah menghadapi saya.

Jadi gimana, _Minna_? Lanjut apa dibiarin? /salah/ _Review_ anda menentukan, _Arigatou_.

_Sign,_

Bakagami d'Lefi 003


End file.
